Photo Click
by FailingDemi
Summary: A model never gives their all in front of a camera— "I'm only a girl for the camera, and your Kaoru for you." /ONESHOT/RATED M FOR TIIINY MENTIONS OF LEMON/ HIKAKAO/ AU.


A/N: ...it's lame. Don't even waste your time flaming this. -.-; What can I say? I felt somewhat poetic and stuff?

Anyways. xD My deadline is readily approaching and I'm not doiny anything... Looks like I won't make it to a hundred stories this year. :P Anyways. This is...llike small snapshots of some things. I got lazy towards the end, and yes, the big fat juicy warning:

**IT IS AN M-RATED PIECE. (Even though it isn't at all graphical, it hints at it. So. If you're going to flame at it, just turn back. It's yaoi/ BL/ boy love/ Guys loving Guys/ Crossdressing/ AND GUY SEX. YES. NOW GO AND LIVE YOUR LIFE HAPPILY IF YOU DON'T READ THESE THINGS.) Thank you. :3**

**Btw. The snapshot parts are in present tense. And yes, i get my present tenses wrong, and...so what? Do you think I care about grammer? (Sadly no. .-.)**

**Oh yeah, and if you were expecting FULL ON YAOI, sorry. Only mere mentions. :P**

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

-

-

-

A model never gives they're all in front of a camera— "I'm only a girl for the camera, and your Kaoru for you."

-

-

-

_V._

A mixture of sounds and murmurs sound through the building lobby.

Clicks and faint, distant yells float in, crowding around a group of moving people, obviously the ones that were the point of attention.

The model moves with the crowd surrounded by large, trusted men guarding and making way for her.

Every step gentle, every motion graceful.

Delicately cascading down her back, the caramel hair flows behind her, dancing to the beat of pop in the large hotel, where her photo shoot would take place.

She smils at the pressing reporters and gossip magazine authors, tilting her diamond-studded sunglasses downwards.

A quick flash of twinkling golden eyes, and she turns away.

Quick to leave as she came.

_IV. _

She walks with authority through the carpeted halls, pulling her expensive fur coat off her shoulders.

Her retinues is quick to move, taking it from her, revealing a yellow pastel dress.

She shakes her head free, flickering the curls into the air.

Stopping at the designated door, she smiles again, this time mischievously.

With a silent nod and an acknowledging bow, the men separates, stationing themselves ten feet from the door and along the halls.

Pulling off her glasses, the model places her hands onto the knob, delicate fingers gripping and turning the metal.

_III._

After blasting the door open, she promptly steps inside, the high heels clicking on the black granite on the ground.

A studio waited—blaring screening lights, wires, a makeup station, and of course…the essential item: camera.

A silhouette stoops out from the scarlet curtains in the room; his hand fumbls around with a hand-sized device, snapping several shots in a consecutive—

_Click. Click. Click._

She taps a foot impatiently, crossing her arm; he, in turn, freezes, before glancing up.

He smiles happily, as he ushers her further into the studio—to the place where she would model in.

The model only looks at the scene blankly, before giving an unsure glance towards the photographer.

He gives a patient smile, combs back his light brown hair, and explains.

_II._

_Click._

Figure hunches over the camera, eye seeing through the lenses.

_Click._

He mumbls something under his breath, as more clicks fill the room.

She twirls lightly, the light birth of spring being manipulated by a trick of light and background.

The dress flares in the air, the rose petals and small fluffs of cotton catching onto the waves of the creases.

He tells her to smile, and he fingers the button, ready to click.

And she looks right at him in the eye and smiled.

_Click._

_I._

"Your ratings are going up really fast…" came the words in a soft and unbelieving sigh.

"Hm…? Really now…"

"You're getting more popular by the day," he chuckled lightly, shuffling the photos from the previous shoot. The light auburn-haired man leaned back against the suite bed, the small camera around his neck shifted. He reached out a hand and gently dabbled at the powder on the model's face. "I can hardly believe that someone that could look just like _me_, could ever be this pretty, Kaoru."

He smirked lightly, and directed his eyes away. "Makes me kind of jealous of all the people who sees the photos…"

A pink-glossed lip twisted upwards slightly, and the model leaned forward a bit, fingers pressing into the sheets. "You don't have to be envious, Hikaru. After all, _you_ put me in this business…" Kaoru swiftly yanked the long hair off from his head, flinging it onto the floor.

"I'm only a girl for the camera, and your Kaoru for you," he said, smiling at his identical brother. Tenderly, he picked up the camera around Hikaru's neck, and gripped it slightly.

Kaoru smiled mischievously before pushing the camera into Hikaru's hands. "My best smile is always reserved for you, you know," he said quietly, slithering onto his brother's shoulders. His hand lazily massaged Hikaru's shoulder. "And…" He nibbled lightly on the shell of Hikaru's ear. "Let's take an exclusive set, neh?"

_I._

Breathless, hazed, and mesmerized, hazel eyes stares.

_Click._

Milky skin dances under thin silk sheets, slender fingers rubbing across smooth flesh.

_Click._

A light smirk, and the sheen of lip gloss shone brightly.

_Click._

A cute giggle and a scrunch of those fragile shoulders—too flirtatious.

_Click._

_II. _

He couldn't keep it back.

Hazel eyes and seducing movements couldn't keep him away.

The camera is set down against the bed.

The model hides an accomplished smirk, as he was pinned.

A hand flutters down his face, awed by the beauty radiating.

Lips meet gently; tongue experimentally gliding across the oily pair.

Slightly callused hands slides underneath the dress, and the kiss evolved into passionate.

_III._

Pressed deeply against the bed, he couldn't move.

Eyes half-lidded and hazed.

A hand held him there and a mouth attacks along his jaw line.

Sucking, nipping, and licking vigorously.

Soft mewls and moans floats into the room.

_IV._

Movements are quick and rough.

Driven with a mad craze for sweet pain and pleasure.

He buries his face into the crook of the other's neck, a tender kiss is placed.

Incoherent words are whispered, over and over again, into the other's ear.

A fierce thrust and then joined cries.

Both slump together, satisfied.

And tiredness induces them to sleep.

_V. _

He wakes up in the morning, full rested and dazed.

He looks around the messy bed, sheets covering up their indecency.

Hazel eyes lands upon a calm sleeping figure.

Freezing, his hand stiffly made it's way towards the camera, his eyes kept onto the man.

The sleeping model smiles softly in his sleep, murmuring a few words under his breath, and lets out a faint sigh.

He was sure…

Nothing could ever be more beautiful.

_Click. _

-

-

-

A/N: Uh-hum...lame. -cough- Whatever. I just wanted to write something like this. Whatevers...xP

Anyhoo...more advertising for Shine! =D It's a place where Ouran fans should join! Awesome place that I worked my arse off for. -sighs- Seriously...WE. NEED. MOAR. MEMBERS. D: And...hope you guys liked this...strange read.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
